


down down down

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. drunk niall and harry and this is really dumb sorry. super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down down down

_Don't be too rough with him_ is what they said. _Don't be too rough cos he'll break_ he's got a tiny figure but Harry knows how strong he really is. He's older and stronger and Harry loves the way his calloused fingers feel on his sides. His fingernails scratching red up and down his stomach, down down down to his thighs. 

They're a little too drunk (Niall moreso than Harry) but it's still a good idea locked inside the stall at the club. No one ever bothers to knock or shake the door open, almost as if the entire world saw the two go in together, almost as if everyone knows.

He quivers at the touch of the rough fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off almost hesitantly. He gasps at the cold air on his erection that is now waiting, just waiting. 

But Niall is a tease, and he ghosts his hand over Harry's cock with a laugh. "Fucking-" Without another word, Niall grasps the base with his hand and he's twisting his wrist in strokes and Harry's trying not to scream, trying not to moan _too_ loud. The Irish boy leans up, still stroking, giving Harry a sloppy kiss before trailing his tongue down down down, leaving marks and bites here and there.

He licks a quick stripe as Harry shakes beneath, takes the head in and goes as far as he can; Niall's done this a few times or something like that. He wishes he could take a picture of Harry, to show him how fragile he is and how breakable he can be. It's the weakest he's ever seen the curly haired boy. 

"Niall, I'm-"

But Niall has stopped, has removed his mouth and his rough fingertips and he's licking his lips now. Harry looks up at him with pleading eyes, and he just laughs. It's a battle of gaze now, for they both know how demanding their eyes can be. Harry has wonderful green pupils but Niall owns this blue that is indescribable. 

Niall wins, fixing himself up and leaving Harry broken in the stall. And Harry sits, cursing the name before finishing what was left to him and leaving in quite a foul mood. 

"Don't be too rough on him my ass," he snarled at Liam later who only laughed. 


End file.
